Feelings and Farewells
by AusllysMusic
Summary: As Laura made her way back to her seat, she thought to herself, Wow. Some people just have an amazing impact on your whole life. When she sat down, he asked her, "Are you okay?" She was quiet for a second, before responding, "Yeah. I'm perfect," and turned back to the stage to watch her former co-star present an award. / Based on Raura reuniting at the TCAs


Hello friends!

Welcome to one of my favorite pieces of writing I've ever done! Actually, I co-wrote this story that you happened to click on out of the thousands of other fanfics (thank you, by the way!) with one of my best best best friends on twitter, Kim! If you want to follow her on twitter, (which you definitely should!) her username is xsavinglaurax and her wattpad has the same user. Also, title credits to one of my other favorite people, AJ! She has a twitter as well: SassyRaptor, same username for fanfiction. And while you're on twitter, if you'd like, you may want to follow me too, because I post information about my fanfics on there! But you totally don't have to :D It's ausllysmusic

Anyways, Kim and I worked very hard on this and we hope you enjoy it! Also, we wrote this a few weeks ago (week of August 8) but I've been busy, so here you go! I seriously wish I could've uploaded this earlier haha

Ok let's get to the story because seriously who really wants to hear any more from me… I give you Feelings and Farewells!

Laura was currently scrolling through her twitter on her iPad while her stylists were working on "beautifying the already beautifulness of you," as they had put it. She was scrolling through twitter, smiling at all the sweet messages her fans were saying.

She scrolled past an ad, sick of them always appearing when her timeline. She almost kept on scrolling when she saw something that surprised her: a Ross tweet. Not only that, but something that surprised her even more: "On my way to the TCAs- tonight's gonna be good." He had tweeted.

She put her hand over her mouth, and when Ellen, her mom, saw her do this, she asked, "What, Laura?" 

Laura handed her phone to her mom. "Wow! I thought you said none of the cast was going?"

"Well, I guess I was wrong!"

"You _have_ to go see him! You haven't seen him since, what, January?"

Laura laughed at her mom. "Alright, Mrs. Ross's Biggest Fan, I'll text him." she teased.

'Going to the TCAs, huh?' Laura texted, adding a smirk emoji to the end.

Of course, he didn't respond, but she knew he saw it, because he had finally turned his read receipts on.

She'd just arrived at the TCAs with Johnny, her stylist, who happened to be matching clothing with her tonight. As she began to walk down the carpet with Johnny, she looked down the row of managers, celebrities, and interviewers, and saw a familiar mop of blonde hair.

'No, it can't be.' She whispered to herself.

But sure enough, it was him. He turned his head down the carpet to see what all the loud noise was (some actors from the new Star Wars movie had just arrived, and many fans were screaming). She smiled to herself, before continuing to walk and talk to interviewers.

Soon, she wasn't very far down the carpet for him, and she was doing an interview when she felt someone looking at her. She looked away from the interviewer quickly, only to see Ross's brown eyes staring back at her. She smiled at him, before turning back to face the person that was talking to her.

This happened a couple times over the next few minutes: Ross and Laura sneaking glances at each other, trying not to make it obvious to the people around them.

She was currently talking about details of her new album when she heard laughing coming from Ross's direction of the carpet. She looked over there to see Ross doing a crazy dance move, which later she found out was part of a truth or dare game, and she giggled. "Uhhh… Laura? I asked you something." The interviewer said, trying to follow Laura's glance to see what she was looking at.

"Huh? You wanna hear a pun?" she asked.

"That's not what I asked but-"

"Why did the bee get married? Because he found his _honey!"_ Laura said, laughing awkwardly, still clueless as to what she had really been asked.

She and Johnny had just been escorted to their seats. When they sat down, she texted Ross. "Where are you?" This time, he responded: "I'm backstage, presenting first. Leaving for Chorus Line after."

Laura almost squealed in excitement. "What?" Johnny asked, laughing at her. She leaned over to whisper to him, "Ross is here. Backstage. I'm gonna go see him. Want to come with me?"

"Sure." He said, and they stood up.

As they walked backstage, there were so many thoughts running through Laura's head. _Will I be able to find him? What if he's talking to someone: do I just run up to him and interrupt? What if I'm too late and the show starts and he has to go out? Will he even want to see me?_

But as soon as they got backstage, all these thoughts were forgotten. She was walking with her head down, but she looked up and saw the back of his head. Ross, the person she hadn't seen in 7 months.

She immediately took off running towards him. He wasn't facing her, so he couldn't see her. When she reached him, she completely forgot that it would be rude to interrupt his conversation.

"So yeah, I have to leave after we- whoah!" he says, feeling someone jump on his back. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. The familiar feeling of her being close to him told him all the information he needed. He smiled as he gripped her legs, not wanting to let her fall.

The producer that Ross was talking to smiled at the two and walked away. Being a person who kept up with pop culture let her know that this was Raura she was dealing with here.

Laura hopped down from his back. Ross turned around to see her, but they just stared at each other for a few moments, having so much to say that they didn't know where to start, but each having the look of pure happiness in their eyes.

Finally, breaking the stare, Ross grabbed her for a hug and twirled her around, something they did on Austin and Ally. When he put her down, she laid her head on his chest, listening to his beating heart. She just _missed_ him _so much_ that she didn't even know what to say now that they were actually together.

"Laura," he said, smiling down at her. She felt like they were the only two people in the room.

"Ross," she said, equally, if not more, happy to _finally_ be with him.

"I- I missed you so much." He said.

"I missed you too." She said, her arms still wrapped around his waist. The two of them were both so overwhelmed with emotion that they were struggling to say anything.

"How have you been? It's been-"

"8 months." She said, laying her face on his chest.

"8 months." He sighed.

"We told ourselves this wasn't going to happen."

"I seem to remember that, yes."

She paused for a minute, before saying, "What went wrong? I thought we were the inseparable cast who agreed to see each other as much as possible."

"Nothing went wrong. We're still that cast. But we needed a reminder."

"You're right. You're _always_ right." She said, feeling content being in his arms.

He was about to respond, when they both heard a voice from behind him say, "Ross Lynch, you're on in 3 minutes."

"That's all we get?" she asked. She wasn't mad at him, she knew it wasn't his fault. She was mad that they probably wouldn't see each other for a long time once again.

"This has been the highlight of my night." He said, burying his face in her hair.

"I don't want you to leave. Come sit with me for the rest of the show."

He chuckled. "As much as I'd love that, you know that I have a show to be in."

"Yes, yes, I do." 

They were both silent for a second. "I'm really gonna miss you." He said.

She giggled.

"What?" he asked, amused.

"It's just that this reminds me of the end of season two when Austin was leaving for tour without Ally. Seriously, I think you said that exact same thing."

"Well, Austin Moon is never wrong." He joked.

"Which is why Ally chose _him_ to be with her for the rest of their lives."

"Ross, you're on in a minute and a half."

"I guess I better get going." He said, a sad look in his eyes. "But don't worry, we'll definitely see each other again soon. I promise." 

"Haha, that's a good one."

"No, I mean it." He said, cupping her cheek and bringing it close to his face, to where they were nose-to-nose.

"Thank you, Ross." She smiled, eyelashes fluttering.

"For what?"

"For being you." She said, pulling him in for a hug.

"Well, I guess I better go." He said when they pulled away.

"WAIT!" they heard a voice yell. "I need a picture!" 

"Mom? How'd you get here?" Laura asked.

"Nevermind that. Smile, you two!" she said, positioning her camera and smiling.

"Hi Ms. Ellen, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm great!" she said, giving him a side hug. "Well, I know you have to go present. See you soon, I hope!"

"Yes, definitely." He smiled, eyes going back and forth between Ellen and Laura.

"Bye, Laura. See you soon."

"Bye. Thanks for everything. It was amazing getting to see you."

He walked away. She watched him go towards the producers, but turned around to face her. Then, she knew what he was doing.

They ran towards each other for one more hug. "See you soon." They smiled at each other, before he walked back to the producers, winking at her.

As Laura made her way back to her seat, she thought to herself, _Wow. Some people just have an amazing impact on your whole life._

When she sat down, Johnny asked her, "Are you okay?"

She was quiet for a second, before responding, "Yeah. I'm perfect," and turned back to the stage to watch her former co-star present an award.


End file.
